


Mated To You

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cramps, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Jared acts like an ass, Jensen is in a lot of pain, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rough Sex, Teacher Jared, Vomiting, Whump, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen's first heat after moving in with his mate, Jared.





	Mated To You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try A/B/O for a while and had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you all enjoy!

Two very tired men climb the stairs in the dark house. One trailing sullenly behind the other as they enter the bedroom and choose their destinations. The first walks over to the dresser and removes his watch and cufflinks. The other hesitates for a few moments, then sighs and heads into the closet. No words are spoken as they go through their nightly routine. 

Jared rinses his face and dries it off, looking at himself in the mirror and wondering what the hell possessed him to act the way he had during dinner. Instead of supporting Jensen and behaving, he had been rude and possessive, acted inappropriately and embarrassed his mate. He couldn’t even blame it on the wine, he barely managed a few sips before getting lost in the conversation at the table. _ Ugh, the table. _ He can still see the awful moment when he rose, not knowing his cufflink had snagged in the tablecloth and jerked to free himself spilling his glass of wine all over the other man’s lap. Jensen had excused himself and cleaned up as best he could before making up some excuse so they could leave.

Jensen’s mood was dark as they walked to the car. The anger emanating through their bond so intense it pained Jared, though he probably deserved it after acting like an ass all night. The drive home had been silent and now almost two hours later, his omega has yet to speak one word to him. 

The alpha knew that his mate was upset, that much was easy to see, even in the dim light coming from the bedside table. Jensen’s posture stiff, a visible tic in his jaw, not to mention the way he had kept distance between them during the walk to the car. As soon as they pulled into the garage, Jensen had hastily shut the car off, got out, and stormed inside, slamming the door in his mate’s face when he tried to follow too close. Jared’s alpha instincts had urged him to reprimand the omega for being so disrespectful, but he pushed them aside and simply opened the door and allowed Jensen the space he obviously desired. Jared feels guilty as hell and he knows from experience that the cold shoulder treatment will last for at least a few days, if not a week. 

Jared makes sure to screw the cap on the toothpaste and throw the ‘dirty’ washcloth in the hamper before he exits the en suite. There is no point in adding fuel to the fire simmering underneath his mate’s stony exterior. Any little thing could set him off and then Jared will end up sleeping on the couch… again. He may be the alpha, but he hates when his omega is upset with him and will do anything to ease the tension.

The room is dark, the only light coming in through the large floor-to-ceiling windows that fill the entire west wall. He sees Jensen is already in bed, facing away from Jared’s side. He usually prefers to snuggle into the alpha’s warmth with easy access to his soft lips but that doesn’t seem to be the case tonight. The covers are pulled up under Jensen’s chin and he’s lying on the very edge of the mattress. Jared’s shoulders sag in defeat, his slim hope to not go to bed angry dashed with the physical barrier that Jensen built around himself. 

\---

In the morning, the alpha wakes to a predictably empty bed. Jensen’s side is neatly made up, his red gym bag missing from the chair near the door. If someone were to walk in at the moment, he or she would probably incorrectly assume only one person resides in the apartment. Jared knows, however, that Jensen’s robe hangs on the bathroom door, his reading glasses hide in the nightstand, and his contact solution in the medicine cabinet. It’s an odd feeling to open his eyes to a cold dark room instead of the warm sunny den he is used to. 

Being Saturday, Jared has no real reason to get out of bed yet so he closes his eyes, tugs his mate’s pillow closer, nestles his nose in Jensen’s scent, and goes back to sleep. 

When Jared opens his eyes for the second time, he yawns and forces himself to crawl out of bed, pad into the bathroom. He winces at the feel of cold slate against his bare feet and notices the towel still hanging on the rack. _ Huh, that’s odd._ Jensen prefers to shower before he goes over to the gym and unlike his alpha, he always checks to be sure the dirty towel makes it into the hamper. So the fact that it’s still available for Jared to dry his hands on causes him to pause. He reaches for his toothbrush and frowns when he doesn’t knock over the bottle of hair gel that Jensen regularly uses. _ No shower and no__ gel? _ The slight unsettling feeling creeps up to mild worry. 

It gets worse when he finally makes his way downstairs. The newspaper isn’t lying neatly folded on the counter, the coffee pot is still dry and there’s no lingering smell of french toast. Jensen always prepares french toast on Saturdays. It’s a tradition his mom started when he was a kid and after she passed away last fall, Jensen hasn’t missed a single ‘syrup Saturday’. Jared warily checks the fridge and locates two bottles in the door. _Two,_ indicating that the omega also skipped his pre-workout smoothie. Jared’s concern spikes as he scrambles to think of what could cause his rather rigid, borderline OCD (if he is totally honest), mate to deviate so drastically. 

A few years before Jared met him, Jensen was an entirely different man. He played pro ball, smoked, drank too much, swore like a sailor, and only did his laundry when he ran out of clean underwear or uniforms. He took suppressants so he wouldn’t be forced to the bench during the season, but paid an extravagant amount of money for a custom cologne. The perfumer had actually taken an extract of Jensen’s natural scent and replicated it so he still smelled like himself. He loved the attention alphas showed him, he hadn’t wanted to hide his status only prevent it from keeping him off the field during his annual heat. He drove a pristine black sports car and enjoyed bending the rules just because he could. 

Then Jensen and his brother, Josh, were in an accident. They had been speeding through the streets of L.A. in Jensen’s Stingray when they clipped another car. Jensen had lost control, the car spinning into oncoming traffic. They were hit head-on; Josh killed on impact and Jensen hospitalized. According to his family, Jensen had been in a coma for almost three weeks before waking up… _different._ He couldn’t remember things very well, his senses were all heightened, and his shoulder wrecked. Without full use of his throwing arm, Jensen’s pitching days were over. That upset him the most, according to Alan, Jensen’s father. He’d told Jared that once his son remembered what had happened and realized everything_ he lost,_ he shut down. He became depressed without practices and games to distract him and blamed himself for what happened to Josh. But then seemingly overnight, everything changed once again. Jensen quit smoking, gave up hard liquor, and turned into a ‘neat freak’, according to his younger sister, Mackenzie. 

Luckily, a lot had stayed the same. Jensen still chose lukewarm showers over hot, still liked peanut butter on his waffles and loved getting caught in the rain. The young omega just moved… _ slower._ He appreciated the little things, spent more time with the people he loved. He made an effort to do something meaningful with his life and began volunteering, whereas before the accident he always claimed he didn’t have enough time. Alan had explained Jensen move from the soup kitchen _ (too messy) _ to the animal shelter _ (so much hair!) _ and the library before settling into a part-time coaching gig at the downtown rec center. Which is where, on one chilly February morning, Jensen was slammed into by a six-foot-four behemoth with floppy brown hair and a steaming cup of coffee. 

Jared had apologized to the attractive stranger he ran into with a lemon danish and a few cheesy jokes. They quickly began meeting at the little cafe between the elementary school where Jared taught English and the center. Jared fell in love with Jensen’s vibrant green eyes and signature smirk. Jensen gushed to anyone who would listen about the stud with the master’s degree he was dating. Quick cups of coffee had turned into leisurely dinners and then, finally, steamy sleepovers. However, it only took a few dates for Jared to notice that Jensen didn’t really like change. And almost five years later, he still doesn’t.   


Every morning before he heads out, Jensen eats a carefully-portioned breakfast and prepares a pre-workout smoothie. He drinks at least two cups of coffee, but never more than four, and then swings by the gym for a light cardio session before his commute to work. Today he wakes up with a pounding headache and an upset stomach. Yesterday was an utter disaster and he still can’t believe the way his mate acted! Jared was loud and rude, insulting both of the dinner’s guests of honor in one fell swoop before dumping his glass of red wine all over Jensen’s lap. He had managed to wipe most of it off of his dress slacks, but his white button-up was a goner. He can’t even remember the excuse he gave to the board members, he was focused solely on getting his mate out of there. 

Jensen pops a couple of tension migraine pills and swallows them with tap water, the thought of coffee turns his stomach. He opens the fridge and pulls out his pre-workout mix then hastily sets it back down when he a wave of nausea washes over him. He rests his hands on the edge of the sink and hangs his head, takes a slow deep breath. After a few moments, the feeling dissipates and he breathes a sigh of relief. He grimaces at the green smoothie and grabs his pre-packed lunch. At the front door, he grabs his keys from the dish and his soft fleece hoodie from the closet. 

Jensen had been at the rec center for a little over a year when he landed his new gig as Senior Event Coordinator at the rehabilitation facility across town. The large white stucco building on the outskirts of town can comfortably house fifty patients at one time so it keeps him pretty busy. Jensen organizes all of the patients’ daily schedules and coordinates with an advisory board to plan special events throughout the year, such as the large Thanksgiving and Christmas celebrations. But even though Jensen’s days are filled with meetings and prep work, he always makes a point to text Jared good morning and calls for a chat during Jared’s scheduled lunch break. 

However, today during his lunch break Jensen gets up from his desk, locks his door, and then lies down on the leather couch. He curls up under the soft blanket Jared bought him when he moved into his new office. He feels utterly exhausted, has been struggling to stay awake all morning, and wonders if he’s coming down with something. It’s definitely a possibility, his alpha works with young children five days a week. _ Great, just what I need_. _ Stressed and sick. _The last thing Jensen does before he closes his eyes is check his phone. Guilt tries to take over as he realizes he hasn’t said anything to his mate since last night, but Jensen pushes it down, he’s still pretty upset about Jared’s behavior and doesn’t have the energy to argue with him.

\---

Jared’s phone hasn’t buzzed once today. He checks it every twenty minutes and when he takes bathroom breaks (whichever comes first) to be sure. He spends most of the day moping in a cloud of self-pity, laid up on the couch, watching reruns on Discovery Channel and arguing with the judges’ decision on the _ Great British Bake-Off._ It’s one of Jensen’s favorite shows, though the omega will never admit it out loud 

Late in the afternoon, Jared’s attention is pulled away from _ Planet Earth _by the loud click the front door makes no matter how much WD-40 they use. He checks his watch and frowns. _ Jensen is home already? _ The omega is uncharacteristically early, and not by a few minutes, either. Jensen doesn’t get off work until five and often stays late to monitor the after-hours activities. 

Jared calls out, “Jensen? You home already?” There’s no reply. 

He sets down the slice of pizza he was munching on and walks over to the front door. Sure enough, Jensen’s keys are in the dish. _ Huh. _ Down the hallway, Jared peeks around the bedroom door to see the light on in the _empty_ closet and Jensen’s work clothes tossed onto the armchair. His workout gear is missing, Jared notices. He turns towards the closed bathroom door and relaxes slightly when he hears the shower turn on. Satisfied for the moment, Jared returns to the living room and grabs his phone off of the glass coffee table. He scratches at his jaw, _damn five o’clock shadow, _ and scrolls through his notifications. There are a few messages about the upcoming parent-teacher conferences, one reminding him to turn in grades this weekend, a couple from his parents about the surprise party for his sister next weekend, but nothing from his mate. 

Jared curses and pushes a hand through his long hair, “Dammit.” 

Jensen is still pissed. 

He quickly swipes any crumbs from the table onto the floor and places the decorative pillows back on the couch. Then he tosses the remaining Meat Lover’s in the fridge, box and all. Lastly, he swipes the counters with a wet cloth before bravely heading towards the bedroom to try and coax an explanation out of his silent mate. 

The door is closed when Jared makes it back to their room so he softly knocks before opening it.

“Jen?” The only answer is a soft snore coming from Jensen’s side of the bed. 

Jared’s brow creases with concerned confusion. This is the omega’s second nap in two days. The first was after he got off work last night. He had dozed off while waiting on Jared to get ready so they could leave for the charity dinner. Jared had him in his tuxedo with his head resting on the back of the couch and his arms crossed over his chest. It had been a-dor-a-able and he had a really hard time waking him. Of the couple, Jared is much more likely to nap. Usually on a lazy Sunday afternoon, sometimes during the week while grading papers. He had even fallen asleep during his planning period once, though he hadn’t ever admitted that aloud. 

Jared sits down carefully on the bed, sighs when he feels the heat radiating off of his mate. Leaning down, he softly lays his hand on Jensen’s forehead. _ Ah, that would explain it. _ The fever, tiredness, and irritability all lead to the same conclusion-- Jensen is about to go into heat. 

Like most alphas, Jared had known the moment they met that Jensen is an omega. He had been intoxicated by the other man’s sweet honey scent, struggling to hold back on kissing him until the third date. If it wasn’t for the sugary aroma that the man gives off, Jared would have assumed he was an alpha. Jensen enjoys staying fit and he doesn’t enjoy looking ‘soft and pretty’ like most omegas. He works hard and exudes confidence, omega status be damned. Though they have been together for five years, this will be the first time Jared has ever witnessed his mate’s heat. The omega has been very careful to avoid Jared when it hits, but now that they live together, it is simply unavoidable. 

Jared strokes his fingers through Jensen’s wet hair and sighs. His poor omega has been suffering and his head had been too far up his ass to even notice. Which is shocking due to Jensen’s physical symptoms and palpable increase in pheromones. Just sitting next to him on the bed makes Jared itch to hold him, nuzzle him, hold him close while they are knotted together. _ Some alpha I am. Didn’t even notice my omega was going into heat... _

Now that Jared is aware of what caused the sudden shift in his mate, he knows exactly what to do. He lies down behind the sleeping man and scooches forward so that their bodies are flush together. Jensen’s fever makes Jared sweat but he ignores it and wraps his arm around his mate’s waist, nuzzles his hair. The wet strands tickle his nose as he closes his eyes, feeling peaceful for the first time in days. 

\---

Jensen wakes to a pitch-black room and a heavy body curled around him. The weight is comforting but he feels gross, sticky with sweat. Slick is starting to drip from his ass and he cringes. He sucks in a sharp breath when the first cramp hits and clenches the bedsheet in his fist. He shivers even as the fever climbs. He rolls away from his alpha so that he can remove his t-shirt then lays flat, panting. Though Jared still sleeps, his instincts kick in and he pulls Jensen to him. The pain doesn’t ease, but Jensen feels a little better knowing that he won’t have to go through it alone this time. 

“Shhh,” Jared’s hand strokes his hip then begins drawing circles over his aching belly. 

Jensen groans as his muscles involuntarily spasm. “_ Hurts _… ” 

Jared’s eyes open and he props himself up so that he can see his mate. His entire body is rigid and his face is showing signs of pain. Then the smell hits him. Mixed with Jensen’s honey-sweet scent is a subtle hint of peppermint. _ His omega is in heat. _

“J-- Jare?” 

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and pulls him close. He noses his neck and kisses his temple before answering, “Yeah?” 

“Can you-- _ fuck-- _help me into the ba- bathroom?” Jensen clutches at Jared’s chest and bites down on his shoulder to keep from screaming during a particularly intense spasm. 

Jared isn’t surprised by the omega’s request. He probably wants a cold shower to wash away the grime or a hot bath to soothe the pain. Jensen swallows loudly and moans deep in his chest. _ Or maybe he doesn’t want to puke in bed… _

“Okay, hang on, Jen. I gotcha.” He scoops Jensen up off the bed and hurries into the bathroom.

As soon as Jared sets him down, Jensen lurches for the toilet bowl. Though he hadn’t eaten anything for dinner, his overzealous hormones don’t seem to care. They seem to know about the excessive amount of water he guzzled all day. He barely has time to lift the lid before it pours out of him. 

“Aw, babe…” 

Jared kneels beside him and gently dabs his heated skin with a cool washcloth. He leans into the touch, reveling in his alpha’s comfort for a few precious moments before he’s expelling more clear vomit into the bowl. 

The heaves turn dry quickly yet Jared’s hand continues to rub his back. When he whimpers and shakes, Jared flushes the toilet and then coaxes his mate’s exhausted body back against his chest. They lie on the cold floor together, Jensen’s erratic breathing echoing while Jared softly hums and strokes his hair. 

\---

Jensen feels hot breath on the back of his neck and a strong arm holding him tight. _ Woah, deja vu. _The cramps have tapered off for the time being and he is now fully aware of how disgusting he feels. Sweat coats his skin and the back of his underwear is damp with slick. He blushes, knows that it’s probably leaked onto Jared as well. He attempts to wiggle free from the alpha’s grasp and hears an answering growl. Jensen huffs in frustration, cursing his biology for making him so weak and vulnerable. 

“Not weak, little one._ Fertile.” _

Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared’s caveman-like regression even as his instincts make him push his head back and seek his alpha’s kiss. As soon as their lips meet, a switch flips inside him. Suddenly it isn’t enough just to be next to Jared, no, Jensen needs his alpha _inside_ him. 

The alpha hears the omega's thoughts and preens for a moment before leaning in close and scenting him thoroughly. He gently bites down on their mating mark and growls when the little omega whines for his knot. Hands frantically paw at him and he quickly obliges, helping Jensen slide off his underwear. The smell of the omega’s arousal fills the air and he pulls his mate against him, Jared’s stiff cock sliding easily between Jensen’s slick-covered cheeks. He chuckles at the omega’s impatient huff and adjusts so that they’re lined up. 

Tears run down Jensen’s face when his alpha finally sinks his cock in deep. It feels so good, but he needs more. He needs that big thick knot. Now. 

_ Patience, little one. Let me make you feel good. _

_ Need your knot! _

_ Soon, Jen, soon. _

_ Now! Please, alpha… I need it. It hurts so bad… _

Hearing his omega is in pain breaks Jared’s heart. He pushes intimacy aside for now and digs his fingertips into Jensen’s hips. Fucks him hard and fast. He hears his little omega cry each time he brushes over his prostate and his knot swells. Jared continues pounding into him until finally, his knot catches on his mate’s rim and they lock together. 

Jensen moans when Jared’s knot swells inside him. He feels a large gush of slick ooze out around the large dick buried in his ass just as a soft hand encases his sensitive member. Two strokes are all it takes for the little omega to cum on the floor.

Jensen sighs happily and wiggles his ass a little, feeling the alpha’s dick release another stream of ejaculate. Jared groans and tugs at Jensen’s ear with his teeth while his hand reaches for Jensen’s sensitive buds. When Jared’s nails scrape across his tender nipples, Jensen sees white and cums a second time. He wishes that Jared had arranged it so they could be face-to-face while they waited for Jared’s knot to deflate, he wants to kiss him so badly. 

“Jen, if you don’t stop squirming we’re going to be stuck like this for days.” There’s a mumbled reply, then a pause before the movement starts again. “_ Jensen… _” 

“Sorry.” 

Jared stretches his left arm out and drapes his right over Jensen’s waist to try and keep him still. When it seems like his mate has settled down, Jared closes his eyes. Only to open them back up when the other man resumes his fidgeting. 

“Jen…” 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop.” Jensen tries to keep still but the urgency he felt when he woke up is back with a vengeance. Lying on his side is putting a lot of pressure on his full bladder and he’s starting to feel a rather desperate need to go. 

“Jen, seriously. I love you more than anything, but I _ would _ like to off the bathroom floor at some point.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…” Jared hears the trepidation in his voice and frowns. He rests his chin on Jensen’s shoulder and twines their fingers together over Jensen’s stomach. “Jen, babe, what’s wrong?” 

“I...uh...well, I kind of have to go…” 

Jared’s sleep-addled brain takes a few minutes to catch up. “Huh?” 

Jensen blushes deeply. Even though he knows the pain will start soon after, he wishes Jared’s knot would release him. One, so he can finally piss, and two, so he can run and hide in shame. He feels like a little kid who drank too much lemonade and then refused to get out of the pool until it’s too late. Except the current situation isn’t entirely his fault. Though he _did_ choose to ignore the tell-tale twinges after he got home from work, instead, taking a quick shower and then lying down, he had assumed he would wake up at some point during the night to make a trip to the bathroom. He would’ve gone when he woke up earlier, but then he was violently ill and he total forgot about his swollen bladder. And it wasn’t like he was going to interrupt their frantic lovemaking so he could request a potty break… 

His lower abdomen throbs and Jensen bites his lip to keep quiet. Jared must feel him tense though because he speaks up, “Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

Suddenly reverting ack to a toddler, Jensen just shakes his head and squeezes Jared’s hand. 

“Jen, hey, look at me.” Teary green eyes meet his. “If you don’t tell me what’s the matter, I can’t help you.” 

“... it’s embarrassing…”

“Jen, _ nothing _you ever do or say will ever make me stop loving you. Now, what’s the matter?” 

“I really need to-- Fuck!” A sharp pain shoots through his abdomen and he instinctively curls around his belly. Jared yelps when their position changes so suddenly. His knot still prevents them from parting so he hurries to adjust. Once his dick is no longer being painfully stretched, he turns his attention to his omega. Jensen’s entire body is shaking. Jared kisses his mate’s shoulder and reaches to massage the man’s spasming muscles, his hand comes away wet. Concerned that something could be seriously wrong, Jared peers over Jensen’s body and discovers that his mate is relieving himself. 

Jensen can’t help the sobs that wrack his body as he loses control of his bladder and begins pissing himself. He’s mortified, filled with shame that his alpha is still stuck in place while he falls apart. To make things even worse, he feels his hole dripping with more slick. He wants a shower so badly, but all he can do is lie here in his mess and hope Jared doesn’t notice. 

Jared moves his hand back onto Jensen’s aching belly and resumes rubbing, ignoring the urine that runs over his hand. He can feel the omega’s shame through their bond and it physically hurts Jared to know that Jensen is so embarrassed in front of him. His alpha nature begs him to help the little omega. 

“Jen… it’s okay.” Jared curls one arm up, somewhat painfully, and strokes Jensen’s soft hair as he speaks. The omega stiffens and hiccups as he realizes that Jared is aware of what’s happening. 

Jensen sniffles and whimpers, “_ Jare… _” 

“It’s not your fault, Jen. Just let your body do what it needs to. It’s alright.” 

Jensen’s stream of urine tapers off and he huffs, “No, Jared. It’s not. I just _ pissed _ myself!” 

“Jen--” 

“_Don’t._ I feel absolutely disgusting right now! I’m literally lying on the bathroom floor, in a puddle of _piss,_ tied to the man that I’m still angry with. My stomach hurts, I’m having intense cramps and all I want to do is shower and then fucking sleep!” 

Jared winces at the end of his mate’s rant and tries to remove his hand. Jensen growls and digs his nails into the back of the alpha’s hand, keeping him there. The warning catches Jared off guard, raises his hackles at the blatant challenge from his submissive. An answering growl rattles through his chest and makes Jensen duck his head. _ Watch it, omega… _

_ Sorry, alpha. _ Jared calms a little at his mate’s apology. His ease is a little premature though because almost immediately, Jensen sends a follow-up through their link. _ Fuck you, Jared. _

Jared’s eyes darken and he snarls. His teeth latching onto the mating mark as he uses his weight to pin Jensen against the floor. It’s an uncomfortable position for the omega, but right now Jared’s instincts need to punish their mate for his blatant disrespect when all he’s trying to do is help and comfort. 

“Jared, get the hell off of me!” 

“Really, Jensen? All I’m trying to do is help you! You don’t need to be a dick about it! I get that the situation sucks, but there isn’t much we can do until my knot goes down. So calm the fuck down! 

“_Jared, _if you don’t get off of me _right now_ I _swear to_ _God_ I will rip you free.”

_ He wants to challenge ME? Oh hell no. _ Jared sneers, “Give it your best shot, _ omega _.” 

Fresh tears run down Jensen’s face as he whispers, “_ ... fuck you… ” _

Jensen’s feeling of betrayal travels through the bond and Jared gasps. _ Fuck, I didn’t mean that. _ Jared feels sick knowing that he caused even more pain for his poor omega. He isn’t even sure why he said it. He never uses his status to make Jensen feel inadequate. Jared _hates _alphas that do that. During their tense exchange, Jared’s knot deflates rather quickly and Jensen scurries to get off the floor and away from him. 

Jared reaches for his mate, but Jensen flinches away, “Get out.” 

“Jen-- ”

Jensen raises his head and looks at Jared with steely eyes, tears trailing down his face. 

“_GET OUT!” _

Jared’s hand retreats and he hangs his head as he leaves the bathroom. Jensen reaffirms his earlier sentiment by slamming the door behind him. 

As soon as he shuts the door behind Jared, all the fight leaves Jensen. He stumbles over to the toilet and sits down. He buries his head in his hands and sobs. His mood bounces all over as he rests there for a few minutes. Angrily grabbing the towel from the rack and tossing it over the puddle on the floor. First feeling relieved and then disgusted as his slick flows freely into the toilet bowl. Mad at Jared, hurt by Jared, wanting Jared, hating Jared. The swirl of emotions makes him dizzy. 

Once he is sure he can stand, he flushes the evidence of his status and gets in the shower. He braces himself, hands against the wall and legs spread, letting the hot water run down his back. He has to switch it to cool when he begins to sweat though. He soaps up, paying careful attention to his sore abdomen. With each layer of grime that washes off, he feels a little better. Still hurt like hell but not as stressed as before. He takes his time lathering his hair, then squatting to push out as much slick as he can. Finally feeling clean, Jensen wraps up in his robe and takes a deep breath before opening the door. 

Thankfully, his mate is no longer in the room so he can walk over to the dresser and get dressed in peace. After he gets dressed, he snags his clothes and places them in the hamper. He takes some pain relief meds and brushes his teeth before sitting back down on the toilet. While he takes care of business, he grabs one of the sanitary pads hidden in a plain brown box underneath the sink and applies it to his underwear so the slick won’t soak through to his pajama pants. As he washes his hands, his belly growls reminding him that he hasn’t eaten since eight that morning. He weighs his hunger against the inevitability of running into Jared and decides he can wait until morning. 

When he opens the door, it’s obvious that Jared had been in the room. The lights are dimmed, Jensen’s side of the bed is ready for him to crawl in, his mate’s watch is on the dresser, and there is a bowl of cereal waiting for him. Jensen wants to stay mad, but the alpha’s guilt is so evident that he softens a little. Not enough to invite Jared to join him in their bed, but he does send a quick _ Love you _through the bond before he digs into the Cinnamon Toast Crunch. 

\--- 

Jared wakes up feeling exhausted, sore, and _horny._ Jensen’s pheromones are strong and his scent fills the alpha’s nose. Instead of forcing interaction with his mate, he opts to use the guest bathroom. He pisses and then jumps in the shower. He quickly jerks himself to completion, aching to fill his little omega with his seed. He brushes his teeth and then walks into the spare bedroom to pull out his emergency change of clothes. Jared started storing a pair of sweatpants and a tee in the room after the first time he was forced to sleep on the couch. He doesn’t have any extra underwear though, so he goes commando. 

Yawning, he pads into the kitchen. It feels wrong not sitting at the table with Jensen while he eats his oatmeal, but when he tested the bond earlier, Jensen’s hurt was still palpable. Jared stares into the bowl and sighs. The only explanation he comes up with for his behavior the last few days is Jensen going into heat. Since he’s never been around during one before, he can only assume that the omega’s pheromones are bringing out some of the overbearing alpha tendencies that he normally tries to subdue. 

Jared spends the day grading his fifth graders’ essays and submitting final grades while Jensen sleeps. The moody omega only emerges to grab a glass of water and make himself some toast before going back into the dark bedroom. Jared checks on him periodically, settling a heating pad on his aching belly and placing a cool washcloth on his forehead. He can hear Jensen’s pained moans all the way in the living room and fights the instinct to protect his mate. His mate hasn’t spoken a word to him all day even though they both know that the cramps would ease if Jared was to knot him again. 

Jensen tosses and turns between seemingly endless trips to the bathroom. His cramps have intensified causing tears to run down his face as he lies curled up in a miserable ball. He’s starving, but the thought of eating makes him nauseous. He’s either sweating profusely or shivering uncontrollably. He desperately wants his alpha’s comfort but he’s still upset by what happened last night. Finally, around six in the evening, he can’t take it any longer. He calls out to his mate. 

“Jared,” he’s panting so hard from the pain that he can barely get it out, “I need you.” 

Jensen hears the alpha’s footsteps as he walks down the hall. His back arches off the bed and he fists the sheets. Another stabbing pain moves through him and he screams. Jared bursts through the doorway and hovers near him, waiting for permission to get on the bed. 

“Jen-- ”

Jensen claws at his alpha, pulling him on top of his convulsing body and grinds against him. Begs for relief, “_ Motherfuc-- _ Jared… I need... your knot… _ Fuck ME that hurts! _” 

Any precious control Jared has left is gone as soon as his mate rubs against him. He kisses Jensen’s mouth hungrily while his hands tear the flimsy fabric covering his ass. Slick immediately drips onto his fingers. He parts their mouths so he can suck his fingers clean of the omega’s delicious arousal and then flips him over. Jensen frantically scrambles to present himself for the alpha and is rewarded by a smack to his ass and a small nip on his nape. He whines, needing more and Jared smirks. He gets on his knees behind his mate and collects more slick in a cupped hand. He smoothes it over his cock and then slowly eases into his mate. 

Jensen gasps and pushes back, encouraging Jared to _fucking move already! _The alpha laughs and drapes his body over Jensen’s before slamming into him so hard the bed moves. Jared is hypnotized by his omega’s sultry moans and grunts. Slowing slightly, he carefully lifts Jensen with him as he rises onto his knees. Jensen grabs onto the headboard and leans back, presenting his throat to the alpha. 

Jared bites down, then licks the mark. Growling, “_ Mine _.”

“Fuck, yes! _ Yours _!” Jensen reaches one arm up so he can grab the alpha’s long hair and kiss him. The angle is awkward and it’s beyond sloppy but they don’t care. 

Jared pulls his cock out of Jensen’s ass so he can throw his omega on the bed. Jensen grabs him and pulls him back down to resume their kiss. He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist and jacks his cock while Jared realigns his dick with Jensen’s dripping hole. He doesn’t push in right away, reaching down to coat his fingers in the sticky substance. He offers them to the omega and groans when Jensen sucks and licks, removing every drop. 

A gentle hand cups his jaw and he opens his eyes to see his mate’s soft smile. The guilt he had buried rises again and a tear slips down his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Jen-- ”

“Shhh… ” Jensen quietly shushes his mate and lifts his head so he can kiss him softly. 

They move against each other slowly, reveling in the feel of their bodies joined together. The tension finally eases and love flows through their bond. Jared’s cock bumps against Jensen’s prostate and Jensen throws his head back, biting his lip and digging his nails into Jared’s back. Jared’s pupils dilate from the rush of pleasure from his mate and he picks up the pace, pounding deep. The omega watches as Jared’s eyes close and he howls, spilling his seed and knotting them together. Jensen comes untouched, his cum dripping between them while slick oozes onto the sheets. 

Jared rolls them so Jensen lies comfortably on his chest. When Jensen finally catches his breath, Jared whispers, “I didn’t mean it… ” 

Jensen moves his left arm onto the pillow and rests his right hand over his mate’s heart. He sighs and snuggles into Jared’s warmth, “I know.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” 

“Jare, it’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. I hate guys who do shit like that. I’m not like that!” 

Jensen lifts his head and kisses him, “Of course you’re not, Jared. It’s okay.” Jared looks at him in disbelief. 

“Yes, Jared. You have been acting like a complete ass. I’m not saying you haven’t. All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I know you didn’t mean what you said last night.” 

“But I made you cry… ”

The omega rolls his eyes and grimaces, “_ Fucking hormones,_” he sighs before continuing, “Did it hurt? Yeah, of course. But it wasn’t just what you said, Jared. I was in _pain._ I hate feeling weak and that’s how I feel during my heat. Like a _ weak _ …little _omega._ I hate it.” Jensen can’t bear to say the next part aloud. _ Nevermind the fact that I pissed myself in front of you… _

Jared wraps his arms tighter around his mate, “You aren’t weak, Jen. You are stronger than anyone I know. Omega or not, Jen, you are a badass. I just hated seeing you in so much pain. I didn’t know what to do! And then I had to open my big fat mouth…” 

“That’s why you hid from me before we moved in together, right? You are embarrassed by your heat?” 

Jensen’s silence is answer enough. He runs his hand up and down Jensen’s back and kisses his forehead. Jensen rubs his cheek on Jared’s chest and gives in to his exhaustion. The couple falls asleep knotted, in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to Jensen's Corvette Stingray: https://www.chevrolet.com/performance/corvette-stingray-sports-car#design
> 
> This is how I imagined their apartment: freshome.com/2012/06/01/contemporary-renovation-of-a-spacious-apartment-in-new-york-jwg-loft/
> 
> And their bedroom (Image #18, visualized by Hai Peng): https://adorable-home.com/ideas/bedroom-panoramic-glass-wall-ideas-47780
> 
> Finally, I do not own Jensen, Jared, Discovery Channel, Planet Earth, the Great British Bake Off or Cinnamon Toast Crunch. No copyright infringement intended.  
Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Comment if you would like to read another chapter :)


End file.
